Fall For You
by Fak3isn0tR3al
Summary: He was engaged to Hinata Hyuuga, but was it possible to love your sins more than your future wife? Naruto started to realize that maybe he did. One-shot. Not a song-fic. GaaraxNarutoxSasuke thing going on - A Christmas fanfic for my friend. Shounen-ai.


**Author's Note** -- Okay well this one-shot I written for my friend for Christmas... a while back. I managed to give it to her late... I was like two-three days after Christmas... we emailed our fics to each other instead of posting.

**Her requirements:** NOT AN AU! It be a GaaraxSasukexNaruto threesome thing going on... And to like avoid everything that happened in the manga/anime that wouldn't make this story angst and what not. Which was hard for me because I read the manga and she was like "Forget about Itachi!". I did make it so Sasuke did leave the village... but she wanted it to just be happy and awkward almost... SO that's what I gave her, HAPPY (sorta O.o) AND AWKWARD (as awkward as I could)!

No lemon though (BOOO! Yeah I suck). I'm not sure if there is OOCness or not I mean it's a fanfiction request with her requirements... I don't know. Please read and if you don't like yaoi/shounen-ai, or the implications then you better click that back button! **Warning:** This is long and has crazy explanations.

**Fall For You**

**- Oneshot -**

_I was engaged to Hinata Hyuuga. I'm never one to doubt, but after her being away on a mission… away from the village; I realized something. Every time I was with her, I felt odd, but we were the sweethearts of Konoha. So we had to be perfect, plus Neji would kick my ass if anything happened to her, __**but I must confess, I'm in love with my own sins,**__ which just happens to be my best friend and the Kazekage… Oh, this was bad on so many levels._

**XxXxXxX**

"Um, Naruto…" Naruto immediately crumbled the paper that he was writing on in his hands and through it in the trash.

"Hey Hinata, you're back early. How was your mission with Kiba and Shino?"

"It was…fine…We um didn't fail." She had spoken softly, but managed to smile at Naruto. Naruto returned it. He was feeling guilty for his thoughts at that moment; Hinata was too nice to break.

"That's good." Naruto replied. And that was that. It was weird, their relationship, Hinata was too shy to even say anything half the time, and sometimes they would end up with nothing to say for the whole day, always being away from their home in the village. "So uh, Sakura's throwing us a party… to congratulate us… on our engagement." Hinata blushed slightly and faintly smiled again.

"Oh…when is it?"

"Tomorrow sometime… I guess… She told me the time. I think I was distracted at the time… sorry." He had been distracted by Sasuke and Gaara the day Sakura started blabbing about how cute his and Hinata's relationship was. Sakura was currently dating Sai at moment, and surprisingly she wasn't beating the shit of him and was actually happy.

"No-no, its fine… um… why don't you go see now?" Naruto nodded and got out of the chair. "I'll…"

"See you for dinner, gotcha." Naruto left the young Hyuuga heir to herself, not even giving her a kiss goodbye. Hinata sighed and looked around the room. She knew something happened in Konoha while she was away. Naruto was never this awkward around her, not including their first date. That was just a big awkward mess. She decided to straighten up the room while she waited for Naruto. She took a glance at the crumpled paper that Naruto threw in the trash, something told her to at least read it, but the feeling soon passed. She'd just wait.

**Xxxxx**

"You've got to fucking kidding me, Sasuke and Gaara?" Kiba said, sitting on his dog Akamaru. They were just around the corner of Ichiraku's Ramen bar. Naruto nodded his head to what his friend had just asked, but even when he did that, his dog-loving friend still didn't seem convinced. "SASUKE AND GAARA?!" He asked once more and Naruto nodded his head again.

"Yes! Sasuke and Gaara."

"And when the hell did this happen?!" Naruto gave a look that pretty much said 'You've got to be kidding me, Kiba.' Kiba realized what he just said, and nervously laughed. "Oh right… when I was away… I guess I just forgot because I was too overwhelmed that you were getting it on with the bastard and the Kazekage at the same time."

"Seriously Kiba, do you have to use 'getting it on'?"

"Oh sorry I should have said: fuck, screw, do? Does that sound good?"

"That sounds awful."

"Well, 'Getting it on' it is, fooling around? Better now?" Naruto shrugged, and Kiba clicked the front of his teeth with his tongue. "Honestly do you think you can get past this wedding with Hinata knowing that you did… and how the hell did it happen anyway… there is no way that Gaara and Sasuke would agree to do anything with you… I mean seriously."

"Oh thank you Kiba, that makes me feel better."

"I'm not trying to make you feel anything. I should be punching you in the face, Hinata is my teammate, she's like a sister to me, but I guess I should at least try to help you out, you're gonna need if you plan to tell Hinata… Neji's gonna-"

"Oh crap, I forgot about him."

"What that Neji was Hinata's cousin or that he existed."

"Both." Kiba rolled his eyes, Akamaru started barking. Kiba kept petting him to calm him down. "Man, I'm not even sure how it happened." Kiba brought his attention from his dog back to his friend in need.

"You weren't drunk, were you?" Naruto shook his head. "Whoa so you knew what you were doing? That makes the situation 10 times better, Naruto." Kiba responded sarcastically. "What about Sasuke or Gaara?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know…?"

"I don't know, Sasuke could have been… but it wasn't like I was with either of them all day… Sasuke had to work double time at the Academy that day and Gaara had discussed some business with Tsunade about the festival coming up." Naruto explained, somewhat telling the truth.

"Sasuke could have been? That makes it so that he was, doesn't it? Meaning that Sasuke must have…"

"What does Sasuke being drunk have to do with anything?"

"Oh it has a lot to do with it. Get ready to be faced with 100% of awkwardness."

"You're so much help." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well if that didn't help you… let me ask you questions that deals with your current situation and your relationship with Hinata… would you do it again?"

"Do what again?"

"Don't start avoiding the question and playing dumb with me, Uzumaki. Answer the damn question." Naruto didn't have to be told twice, he knew when Kiba was serious and at this moment, Kiba was dead serious. The blonde sighed, and sat down on the dirt road, watching villagers pass by.

"I don't know…"

"Okay…." Kiba dragged out. He was thinking of a better way to rephrase that question. Was there even a way to rephrase that question? It was a yes or no question. "Let me re-ask that question: If Sasuke was like 'Oh Naruto…"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. There is no way Sasuke would start out saying 'Oh Naruto' and don't you dare use my situation as an excuse for that…"

"Well either way if they both agreed… would you?"

"Well they wouldn't agree…"

"Then how the hell did it happen the first time."

"I don't know."

"I think you do know and you're just being an idiot. Alright, check this…um, okay so they didn't agree… or whatever… but let's say you just so happened to walk in on them making out or something… bam!"

"What the hell kind of rhetorical question is that?!"

"A good one, it's possible you know. Since all three of you got all freaky and what not and Gaara practically visits the Academy everyday…" Naruto really wondered why he came to Kiba for this. Was this chat even helping Naruto at all?

"He visits the school for business."

"Business with Sasuke," Kiba added. Naruto frowned. "Okay, calm down… no need to be protective and what not. So okay… maybe not with Gaara… but let's say…"

"I'm tired of your hypothetical situations, Inuzuka… this last one better be good."

"Hmm… before I ask that not-possible situation question, then let me ask you this: Do you have strong feelings for both Sasuke and Gaara?"

"Uh… no."

"You said 'uh'"

"I was thinking about it!" Naruto snapped.

"You shouldn't have to think about it! You should already know. So let's see… if Neji…"

"Neji?"

"Yes. And we're using Sasuke as the victim only because Gaara lives in Suna and Sasuke lives here." Naruto's frown deepened, placing his right hand on his cheek. Kiba could go on forever with these questions. He guessed they helped in someway. Naruto had doubts about his and Hinata's relationship, now it was getting ridiculously clear that those doubts were becoming real. "Okay so back to Neji… if Neji was just like… and I'm going to try to best to match him...hmmm… 'Uchiha, this is how it is, you and me… right now….' BAM! Would you allow it?"

"These questions ARE so helping…not."

"Yes they are! It's so you when you're with Hinata you don't have mixed feelings with her and Sasuke… and Gaara."

"That's my situation now…"

"You just admitted that you have feelings for them." Kiba announced. Naruto remained silent. "Ugh, Naruto, if you don't start telling the truth…"

"Alright! I sort of do."

"Sort of being… a lot?" Naruto didn't answer that. "So you'd feel some type of way if Sasuke and Gaara started dating people or *cough* each other, then you'd have a reaction to it?"

"Yeah I guess… but why did you use Neji… 'you and me right now'…?"

"I can't think of any other way Neji would say it."

"Say what?" Said person heard his name while passing through and knowing that it was coming from the idiots of Konoha, he was curious to see what they could have been discussing. Plus one of the two was marrying his cousin and he had some topics to discuss about their plans, later of course when the blonde idiot was alone and had no one to run to.

"Uh…" Words tried forming from Naruto, but that was all he could come with when he looked at Neji. Neji raised an eyebrow at the blonde, and turned to Kiba.

"You know, what you would do to seduce Sasuke." Kiba answered. Neji looked between the two of them one last time. He stared at Naruto mainly, who was avoiding his gaze now, before staring back at Kiba and Akamaru.

"Is this a serious question?" Kiba nodded.

"All my questions are serious." He added. Neji rolled his eyes and looked over at the villagers.

"Such an immature question, what are you idiots 15? But I shall answer… I would do nothing to seduce the Uchiha. I would simply just do it. He doesn't ask questions, I won't answer even if he tries, it will be a right now in your face business…" Kiba started laughing and Naruto just started at the Hyuuga like he had three heads. Neji kept a blank expression until he smirked and faced to look at Naruto and Kiba again. "Although… if I had feelings for the Uchiha, that situation might change." Kiba stopped laughing. "I'll let you sleep on that." And in a poof of smoke Neji was gone.

"Feeling some type of way?" Kiba asked after a long silence passed between them. The only sound was Akamaru's snoring, seeing that he went to sleep and the passing villagers.

"Shut. Up."

Xxxxx

Sasuke would have been staring up at sky-blue eyes if the figure above him would just take off that hat that was blocking his face, never mind that Sasuke was pinned to the floor by the redhead. The whole outfit Gaara was wearing was making Sasuke hot, temperature wise, with the sun blazing and everything. If Sasuke didn't have those chakra limiters on him, he would have been out of his mess, and the damn sand would not be over his wrists.

_10 minutes ago…_

"Mind if I join you?" Gaara was going to sit down there even if the Uchiha didn't oblige. He was tired of walking. Sasuke looked up from his papers to stare at Gaara. He remembered Gaara saying that two days ago, then Naruto joined them.

"I'm getting a déjà vu feeling." Sasuke replied. Gaara took that as a yes anyway. Sasuke frowned and continued working on his papers, outside. The ninjas were practicing being Genins at the training field with Iruka while Sasuke was left with the work.

"Is the outcome of that feeling good or bad?"

"Bad if Naruto joined… he is engaged…"

"You don't sound so happy?"

"I never do."

"Lies, so you think 'bad ' if Naruto joined, so 'good' if we…"

"Still bad if we…" Sasuke looked over at the Kazekage, who was staring at the work Sasuke was doing. "Why?" Was all Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean, 'why'?"

Gaara removed his eyes from the papers to stare at Sasuke's obsidian ones. Gaara's face held no expression and Sasuke blushed slightly under the intensified gaze. He immediately broke eye contact with the Kazekage and looked straight ahead, finding nature very interesting.

"It was a mistake." He had finally spoken after about two minutes of silence. "… That night…" Sasuke wasn't himself that night; that was for sure. The memories came back like movie clips in his dreams.

"Was it really?"

"Yes, it was. And I'm not doing it again. It would ruin everything."

"Everything being…"

"Hinata and Naruto's relationship! Do you not care?"

"You didn't either at the time, which is one of the reasons why you agreed."

"Oh, so you know me so well now."

"If your friend was unhappy in the relationship that they were in, wouldn't you help them out?"

"Not by falling for them."

"So you're falling for Naruto?"

"…N-NO!"

"You hesitated."

"Whatever." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. Gaara was making him slightly uncomfortable, his presence and the hat and mask he was wearing. He had to wear it when he visited different villages, but there was no need for him to wear it now. It wasn't a special event. And it wasn't like Sasuke could see his face, it was unfair. "Aren't you hot?"

"No."

"Well, could you take that thing off?"

"If I said I wasn't hot in this, why would I take it off?"

"Because it's making me…" Sasuke huffed in annoyance. "It bothers…"

"You…" Gaara finished. "Well, if you want it off, you're going to have to do something about it because I'm not removing it." Sasuke glared at the man next to him, even though he couldn't see his face under the mask, he had a feeling that Gaara was probably smirking at him by now.

"You're gonna drive me to the brink of insanity."

"I've been there before."

"So have I, and I don't plan on going back. Take that stupid hat off!"

"I told you already how 'this' was going to come off." Gaara didn't repeat what he told Sasuke once. "It's not like you're doing any work." Gaara added. Sasuke stood up and hovered over the redhead. Gaara kept his eyes locked on Sasuke's movement. He was amused at how Sasuke had no chakra and was still managing to confront the Kazekage. Once Sasuke touched the rim of the hat, Gaara grabbed his wrist and that was how they got into their current position. Gaara had pinned Sasuke down with his sand.

"GET OFF OF ME?!" Sasuke yelled. Gaara just stared at the Uchiha like he was crazy.

"Ask me more politely."

"Fuck you!"

"Your word choice intrigues me, Uchiha."

"Hn." They stayed like that for a while, until things got awkward, but even when things did get somewhat awkward, Gaara still didn't move. At that moment four puffs of smoke appeared along with an "Oh-my-God!" Sasuke eyes adverted to the scream to see his ex-teammate covering her mouth in horror along with Neji and Shikamaru and Ino, whom just stared. Well they just made the situation even more uncomfortable.

"Awkward…" Ino piped in. "You're lucky I don't have a crush on you anymore Sasuke, or I would have been jealous. It's ironic; the people that were fighting against each other at the Chuunin exams are the same people getting their freak on."

"Ino." Shikamaru warned.

"THAT'S NOT-" Sasuke was trying to say before Gaara covered his mouth. Sakura narrowed her eyes and Neji was just staring at Sasuke.

"Sure." Gaara stated and Sasuke gave him a glare that told him that once he was out of this position he was going to kill the redhead and stab him a thousand times with kunai and shuriken, the Uchiha still knew how to use those. Sakura approached them, blushing like mad.

"Umm… Gaara, this is an invitation to Naruto's engagement party I'm throwing… you'll be there, right?"

"Of course." Gaara took the invitation from the pink-hared medic-nin. She smiled and went back over to Ino, who was grinning.

"Well uh… Ino and I have to go back to the flower shop and decide what flowers we're going to need for the party… see you tomorrow." Sakura said quickly, she obviously wanted to get out this awkward feeling out of her body at this exact moment. Ino looked disappointed, but was still smiling.

"Bye Sasuke… bye Gaara!" And in two seconds they were gone. Shikamaru looked at Neji, who was still staring at Sasuke; Sasuke noticed this and remained just staring at Gaara or rather the invitation Gaara was reading.

"I think I'm going to go, Neji don't you have to talk to Naruto." Both figures on the ground stopped what they were doing and stared at the two standing figures. Shikamaru noticed this. He also knew about the threesome that Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto hand. The blonde came pounding on his door yesterday morning talking about what happened and expecting Shikamaru to give him advice, but Shikamaru didn't. Naruto wasn't a kid anymore; he should already know what he should do.

"Yes I do. He's with Kiba though…" Neji answered. Another awkward silence passed through. Gaara finally got up Sasuke, the sand retreating back to his gourd. He offered Sasuke a hand, which avoided it and stood up on his own. He was wondering what time of death would be made for the Kazekage.

"Where is Kiba?" Gaara asked. Neji focused his eyes on the redhead. Gaara wanted to speak with Naruto, and he knew Sasuke wanted to as well. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't looking where I was going when I ran into them. I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow, though." Neji said, leaving the three of them. Shikamaru, who was supposed to be leaving, was staring daggers at them.

"I want to know what happened right now… Naruto is freaking out and I'm pretty sure he went to talk to Kiba about it. I'm not an idiot, I know Naruto has feelings for the both of you and Neji isn't far of knowing that Naruto did something. Especially since Hinata is being quiet all of sudden."

"Isn't she always-"

"More quiet then usual, Uchiha."

"Nothing happened." Sasuke mumbled.

"Bullshit." Gaara sighed.

"Fine if you must know. Sasuke was at the Academy…. I came to visit him to see how much of a challenge the Genins we're going to be like this year like I did everyday, plus I had just got done seeing Tsunade…

"_Mind if I join you?"_

"_AH! The Kazekage is here!" The younger kids shouted. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _

I had smirked because now he couldn't say no.

"_Sure, Kazekage… I would love for you to join me." Sasuke said cheerfully, though deep inside him, he was seething._

So I stayed and watched the young ninja train and Sasuke help them if they messed up. I got used to Sasuke's kindness around the kids." Sasuke tensed, and stared at Shikamaru, he was waiting for the Uchiha to add his two cents, since Gaara had stopped talking.

"I wasn't exactly happy that Gaara was there, but I got used to him, no matter how irritated I was. After the children left for the afternoon, Gaara went to go see the Hokage again before coming back to the Academy. I was in my classroom…

"_You came back? Why?"_

"_The Hokage wanted me to tell you a message."_

"_Heh… and what kind of message could she possibly be giving me." Tsunade hated Uchihas, the only reason she let Sasuke pass with minimal punishment was because of Naruto's pleas. _

"_It's about your return…"_

"_My return? Oh great, she's deciding to go with the death sentence." _

"_Not even close. She might forgive you for leaving…"_

"_Might?"_

"_She's still thinking. You should be happy."_

"_Ecstatic." Sasuke replied sarcastically. _

I wasn't really feeling too great once Gaara left. Neji was in my face before the Sabaku's second visit. Neji was lecturing me on how he knows my feelings for Naruto had progressed and didn't want me ruining anything and all this other random shit. That pretty much set me off, that and the alcohol." Sasuke stopped and looked for Gaara to continue. Shikamaru was still listening. He was impressed how cooperative they were being, the Sasuke they knew would have said something like "screw this" and leave… of course Gaara already started what happened so it was only fair.

"I had no clue about Neji," Gaara stated monotonously. "But it explains why Sasuke was drinking so much when Naruto said they should go to the new bar. Naruto knew well enough that I didn't drink, and I could smell before hand that Sasuke had already… Naruto wasn't drinking… but he did want to dance…

"_Gaara you should dance with me…"_

"_I don't dance."_

"_Sasuke, come on I seen you dance before!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared hard at the blonde, fiddling with his drink. He could feel Gaara's gaze on him, but said nothing. _

"_No." _

"_But Sasuke, think of this as our last chance with each other…" Gaara looked at the blonde, the tone of his voice sounded sad for a brief moment before sounding normal again. _

I had no idea what Naruto meant by that statement.

"_No, idiot. Dance with the future Mrs. Uzumaki." Sasuke spat. Naruto frowned and Gaara still remained silent. _

"_Well she isn't here, you two are… I just…." _

"_Come on Uchiha." Gaara pulled on Sasuke's wrist. _

I could see how sad Naruto was becoming. I thought we could cheer him up.

"_What does 'NO' mean to you…" Sasuke wasn't as drunk, he knew what he was doing, but he was slow in his movements. _

"_Nothing." Gaara answered, standing up. "We don't have to dance… we could do something else…" _

I had suggested something else, but our something else wasn't what I had expected. You finish it up Uchiha…"

"I don't remember…"

"Oh that's right you blacked out for a moment… and then Naruto and I molested you."

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't laughing.... but no, we didn't do that. Sasuke woke up in a matter of seconds claiming that he was tired. Naruto said:

"_Then let's find a way to wake you up."_

He knew what he was doing.

_Naruto got on Sasuke's collapsed body and gently kissed him on the lips. Naruto pulled back surprised, waiting for that punch in the face, but Sasuke did nothing. His eyes were slightly open. _

Take note that we were at the Uchiha mansion now. It was closer.

_Gaara walked over and slapped Naruto in the arm. _

"_Ow, what the hell was that for."_

"_For being an idiot, what are you doing, he's drunk." Gaara told the blonde. _

"_I'm not drunk." Sasuke protested. Right, if Sasuke was sober, he would so allow Naruto to kiss him. _

"_Oh really? Move, Naruto." Gaara ordered. He was now in Naruto's position over Sasuke and kissed him. _

It was to prove a point, but the kissing kind of went to the next level… I didn't exactly stop."

"By exactly you mean that you didn't stop and were pretty much making-out?" Shikamaru asked. Gaara nodded. Sasuke coughed. He was furious; he barely remembered anything, only the basics of what happened and those two idiots were sober and knew exactly where it was heading.

"You hypocrite! You yell at Naruto when you took advantage!"

"You didn't push me off."

"I wasn't myself." Sasuke noted.

"Hm, anyway… after I was done… ravishing Sasuke's lips… -ahem- uh… Naruto was pretty much staring; I could see the clocks twirling in his head.

_Sasuke stared up at Gaara, he was alert now, but still had no grasp of what was really going on. He looked over at Naruto, who was staring at him and then Gaara, then back to him and then keeping his eyes locked on the leader of the Sand Village. _

"_Gaara…" _

I protested at first even though I really didn't mind.

"_No. You're crazy."_

"_Hinata is not…"_

"_You're right, she isn't. And besides we got no brain cells laying here… he's drunk."_

"_I'M NOT!"_

"_You see he says he isn't." _

"_He's in denial… and it's not like he wants this… with the both of us."_

"_I'm not as drunk as you think, Sabaku." Sasuke growled out. Gaara didn't seem convinced. _

"_You see that, he's practically saying yes… for like the first time…hmm… uh, besides it's a one-time thing, right?" Naruto said. A grin plastered on his face. He sounded unsure on his words, though. Gaara sighed. _

"_And just how are we going to do it with three people…" Naruto thought about that, then looked down at Sasuke and then back at Gaara. Sasuke wasn't that drunk to not see what Naruto was saying with that look, but his brains weren't really piecing two and two together. He sat up and looked at the redhead and the blonde. _

"_No thinking." He said. "Do something." _

I won't go into anymore detail, but I'll admit I did and still do have had some feelings for the blonde. Either Sasuke did too or he did it to piss off Neji minus how drunk he was."

"Both." Sasuke said truthfully. Shikamaru sighed and looked at the clouds, no matter how old he got, he wouldn't stop looking at them.

"I'll tell you right now Shikamaru; we don't plan on ruining anything… if Naruto happens to not stay with Hinata. It was his choice." Said Shikamaru looked from the sky and to Sasuke and Gaara. They both looked serious about that.

Shikamaru yawned.

"Fine… I was planning on telling Neji, but as you said its Naruto's choice… I will see you both tomorrow at the party, correct?" They both nodded. Shikamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the two there. Sasuke turned to Gaara.

"I hate you." Gaara just smirked under the mask and walked off. He had to find Temari and Kankurou. He left them at the Ramen bar, but they did mention about training in the forest.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Hinata stood there at their own party. Hinata hadn't said anything to him once he came back. She remained silent even when Naruto tried some small talk. Sakura and Sai had come up to them just a minute ago wishing them luck on their engagement and that they lived happily ever after and all that jazz. All these 'Congratulations' was making Naruto feel guilty for his actions. Kiba was right, he did know what happened and he initiated the whole thing. He just kept trying to block out the memories.

"Hey, if it isn't the groom and bride to be," The sound of Kankurou's voice told Naruto that Gaara was right behind him. Naruto put on his best smile and turned around.

"Yep, here we are." Naruto said. Hinata smiled and hugged Temari and Kankurou. She stopped when she reached the redhead. She narrowed her eyes just a little, but continued smiling at him.

"I guess no love to the Kazekage, eh, Hinata?" Kankurou teased, which earned a slap from both Temari and Gaara. Naruto took a sip of his drink.

"She must know how much you hate physical contact." Temari chimed in. Naruto drink went down the wrong tube and he started coughing. "Oh-my-gosh Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto's took a deep breath to compose himself and turned to Temari.

"Yeah…hmm, fine." He said. Gaara shook his head.

"I'll be over there." Gaara stated. Hinata was still staring him down with her pupiless eyes. Naruto couldn't stand there much longer.

"Hinata… I'll be right back." He said, following Gaara to a table. "Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"So…" Naruto said, taking a seat. Well, this was awkward.

"So…"

"So…"

"So… congratulations."

"Not you too… that's all I've been hearing all day…"

"What are they supposed to say… hope your marriage doesn't last?"

"That would actually make me feel better if someone said that." Naruto agreed. "So… uh… about… that thing… that we did… with Sasuke… uh…."

"What about it?" Naruto bit his lip. This was nerve-wrecking, and he knew he felt two Hyuuga glares on him. "I think your wife knows something…"

"No kidding. She won't talk to me… I think she read that note I wrote… it just said I was in love with my sins that happened to be you and Sas…uke…" Naruto stopped completely once he realized what he just said.

"Sasuke and I are sins?" Gaara tone darkened. Naruto was practically flinging his arms around in defense.

"Well not literally… but in a sense… uh…yes?"

"I see… and you love your sins more than Hinata because that sounded like a confession, no?"

"Well… yeah…. But…"

"Naruto, just the guy I wanted to see." Neji joined the picture and sat down across from Gaara. "Hinata won't talk to me… care to tell what happened?" Naruto squirmed a little in his seat as Neji was looking directly into his eyes.

"Nothing happened. We had a little fight when she got back," Neji looked at Gaara.

"Gaara, where's that teacher of yours, Uchiha? In the promising position I seen you in yesterday with him, I would have thought you'd be attached at the hip now." Gaara tilted his head to the side. Neji knew something.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted angrily. Everyone looked over at the table. Gaara could have slapped Naruto. Neji was saying this just to get a reaction out of him, even though what the Hyuuga was saying was the truth. Naruto covered his mouth.

"I knew it." Neji stated. He stood up and hovered over Naruto. "You tell Hinata right now whatever you did or that face won't be looking so pretty in the morning."

"I'd like to see you try…" Naruto mumbled as Neji walked away. The Hyuuga stopped in his place, looked back and then continued to walk.

"You're an idiot."

"Tell me something I don't know. Where you really though?"

"Promising position, yes, actually doing something, no, he claimed that my wardrobe I was wearing was making him hot…and I told him to do something about it."

"Okay… I guess…" Naruto stood up. "I'm gonna tell her Gaara… about uh… what happened." He said awkwardly. Gaara just nodded. Maybe he really didn't care, because he obvious wasn't uncomfortable about the whole situation. Naruto went over to tell Hinata everything, including his feelings and the piece of paper that was in the trash. Gaara watched from the table. Hinata's eyes went wide, and then she smiled. She really smiled. Sakura had just walked in with a cake that Sasuke had helped the medic-nin carry in.

"Ex-Excuse me Sakura, **Sasuke**, can I see that cake?"

"Are you sure, Hinata… it's kind of heavy…"

"I can do it." She said angrily. "I mean…. I wanted to have a taste of my engagement cake since I won't be having any of my wedding cake."

"What?" Sakura said. Hinata licked the frosting with her finger.

"This is good…S-Sakura…, Naruto-dear…why don't you try some." Hinata put the whole cake in Naruto's face and stomped out the party. Sakura stared at this in horror. Sasuke just looked away. Pretty much the whole party stopped and looked at what just happened. Naruto wiped the cake out of his eyes.

Hinata came back in and started yelling and screaming.

"T-TAKE THIS!" She stuttered, throwing the wedding ring at him. She turned to take a look at Sasuke, before leaving. Kiba came over and put an arm around Naruto's shoulder, shaking his head before chasing after Hinata.

"What the hell happened?! NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Sakura yelled, and she was pissed.

"I fell for someone else." Naruto said. His "someone else" was two people.

"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU FELL!" Sakura yelled pushing Naruto took the ground. "The one time… Naruto…" She stopped what she was going to say and walked out to find Hinata and Kiba.

X x x x X

And as soon as the party started, it ended. Naruto sat at the table he was sitting at before. Gaara and Sasuke had left about an hour ago, but they seemed to return, both taking a seat, both on the opposite side of Naruto.

"Best party I've been too." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Only here for five seconds, before Hinata throws the cake in Naruto's face."

"That was amusing." Gaara added.

"Who knew Hinata had it in her."

"I agree." Gaara replied.

"Can you two stop talking like I'm not here?"

"He speaks." Sasuke said jokingly.

"Bastard, shut up. It's your fault you know, if you weren't drunk."

"Amazing, he blames it on me."

"Well…." Gaara said. Sasuke sent him the famous Uchiha glare.

"Don't start." Sasuke warned, Gaara backed off and looked to see that Naruto still had cake on his face.

"Are you going to wipe that off?" Gaara asked.

"Nope." Gaara nodded, and then wiped some cake off with his finger. Sasuke just watched him, as did Naruto, giving him a weird look. "It's good. You should try some, Uchiha."

"I hate sweets."

"That's not what you said last night." Gaara said.

"Excuse me?!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto looked between the both of them, then he started laughing hysterically. "Stop laughing, moron."

"Calm down, babe." Naruto stopped laughing at what he just said. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, black eyes glaring into blue.

"What the hell did you just call me?!"

"Pet names are out of the question, I see." Gaara whispered to himself, watching Sasuke practically chasing Naruto around the room.

"I show you how CALM I really am, SHARINGAN!"

"Sasuke you got your chakra limiters off…?" Naruto said, panicked. "That's great… Gaara?"

"You're doing wonderful, Naruto." Gaara said smirking. Maybe their 3-way-relationship could work.

"Sasuke, can't we talk about this?!"

"AND YOU MOLEST ME WHEN I'M DRUNK!"

"You WEREN'T _THAT_ DRUNK OR COMPLAINING, you were all like 'Let's do it, don't think!'" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke hoped he had enough chakra for this.

"CHIDORI!"

"GAARA?!"

"Amazing…"

Heh. Maybe.

**XxXxXxXx**

_The End (PX). _

_Even after all this time (Christmas), I totally think there should be a 2nd part to this, haha. Well this was the one-shot that took of like all of my time in December and delayed the 6th chapter of Look Up As You Walk. I'll got on that as well... and I'm working on another story, GaaraxSasuke... I'm thinking the 1st chapter should be coming out like February 13th. Anways...._

_REVIEW! (por favor! = please!)_


End file.
